The Nightmare AFTER the Nightmare BEFORE Christmas
by DeppsChick
Summary: Ugh, I'm TERRIBLE at summeries...Mars couldn't stand another Halloween after what happened 5 years earlier, but could discovering a new world change all that? T for language. Very emotional!
1. Story Time

**The Nightmare after the Nightmare before Christmas  
Chapter 1: Story Time**

"Daddy, can you tell me the Halloween story?"

"Again?"

"Mm-hm."

"But it's your bed time."

"I know."

"You promise you won't be a big grouch tomorrow morning?"

"Heehee! I promise!"

"You swear?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die!"

"You double swear?"

"Double-cross my heart and hope to die again!"

"You _TRIPLE_-"

"Da-a-a-ad!"

"Haha…Alright, alright. Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Well, long ago, all the grown-ups were really bored and didn't have any fun for a whole year, since they had to go to work and do the bills-"

"Daddy, what are bills?"

"Hehe…You'll learn when you get older. Anyway, there were no picnics to have, no presents to share, and no special dinners to eat. So, one day, the grown-ups got together and decided to make some days of the year specialer than any other day. First, they made New Years Day. Then, they made Valentines. Then St. Patrick's Day, then the Fourth of July, and then Thanksgiving, and then Christmas. Then they said they were all done. But, the kids were really sad because they didn't get to make their own holiday. So, the kids got together, and tried to think of some holiday. They already had a holiday were you could stay up until midnight. They already had a holiday were you could send mushy cards to boys and girls. They already had holidays were you could look for money at the other end of a rainbow, run around with explosives, eat lots of Turkey, and get whatever toy you wished for. So, what sort of holiday could they make? Then, one boy stood up above everyone else, and he said, 'What if we go up to the grown-ups and tell them to give us all their treats?' Everyone cried out, 'Yeah!' and they clapped and cheered and whistled for him. Do you know what his name was?"

"What?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Yeah."

"Do you _REALLY_ wanna know?"

"Yeeeess."

"Are you _REALLY_-"

"Aw, Daddy!"

"Well, his name was…hmmm…What was it again?"

"It's Jack!"

"Oh! That's right! The little boy's name was Jack Skellington. So, everyone liked Jack's idea, but they wanted to add more to the holiday. So, Jack said, 'If they don't give us their treats, then we'll torture them by throwing eggs at their houses and wrap toilet paper around their pretty trees and scare them with horrible faces and evil spells!' All the kids roared in agreement. And then Jack said, 'We'll warn the grown-ups by going up to their front doors and tell them we'll trick them if they don't give us a treat! Or, we'll just say, "Trick-or-treat!" Then, we'll collect the treats in small bags, and then eat it all once we go home.' Once again, all the kids screamed and shouted, 'YEAH!' Immediately, all of the boys and girls got to work on their own Holiday, with Jack being their leader. They practiced their scary faces, their evil spells, throwing eggs, and wrapping pretty trees in toilet paper. The final phase was naming their holiday. Jack then came up with the name Halloween. Then, the day finally came to put their Holiday into action.

"All of the kids got together on the very last night of October, with Jack up front, and ran up to the grown-ups' doors, shoving their bags in front of them, crying out 'Trick-or-treat!' Of course, all the grown-ups didn't listen to them. So, Jack ordered all of the kids to scare them with their scary faces, curse them with their spells, egg their houses, and even toilet paper their pretty trees. The grown-ups still didn't give the kids any of their chocolates or sweets, and Jack kept on ordering all of the kids to keep on scaring them. Soon, all of the kids were becoming monsters. Some grew lots of hair and a tail and began walking on all fours. They became known as werewolves. Then, the wicked girls who knew all the evil spells turned green grew into ugly old ladies and their noses grew longer. They became known as witches. Then some kids turned into slime, grew horns on their heads, and their faces became twisted and disfigured. And what of Jack Skellington? Well, he turned into a rather handsome and very tall skeleton man.

"All of the grown-ups then ordered all of the horrible monster children to go away and leave them alone. Very sad, they left. Then, Jack found a cemetery full of gravestones. He then saw one very beautiful one; One with a statue of a beautiful angel, holding the Bible in her hands. Underneath her were some doors. The angel statue then came alive, and she said to Jack, 'You can live in my home, where your kind are always welcome.' She then opened her doors, and Jack led everyone inside. On the other side was a whole different world. It was very dark and very scary, but the monsters didn't mind. In fact, they loved it there. So, Jack, along with all of the monsters, began to build their own town, filled with big black rusty gates, really frightening houses, and even their own sun witch looked like a pumpkin with a smiling grin. Jack was especially proud of his own creation; a hill which curled at the very end. It was made to be in front of the moon every night. Jack called the beautiful mountain Moonlight Hill.

"The monsters of the town finally finished, and named their home Halloween Town. Proud of what Jack had done for them, they crowned him the Pumpkin King. And so, on every last night of October, Jack leads his army of werewolves, witches, and the rest of his horrible monsters into our world, scaring all of the grown-ups, and even the children, because they think it's so much fun. And if any little boy or girl who eggs a house or wraps a tree in toilet paper or scares all of the grown-ups on Halloween might become a monster themselves, and would have to join the Pumpkin King in his night of fright. The end."

"I love that story, daddy."

"I know you do, sweetheart."

"Does Halloween Town really exist?"

"Of course it does, honey, but only if you really have the Halloween Spirit."

"I _think_ I do."

"Of course you do."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Could you sing the Halloween song?"

"Well, alright, but only for my little monster."

"Heehee!"

_"Boys and girls of every age,  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?  
Come with us and you will see,  
This, our town of Halloween…"  
_

_

* * *

_

**YAY! I FINALLY have my story up!Ifind this chapter very cute. It plays a big role in the story. You'll just have to wait to see what I'm talking about...**

**FANGIRLS-chants while holding up torches and pitchforks WE WANT MORE! WE WANT MORE!**

**CHICK- Well, you're all in luck because I have two more chapters right here! pats a pile of papers**

**FANGIRLS- pounces on Chick I WANT IT! NOW, ME! LEMME SEE IT!**

**CHICK- JACK, HELP ME!**

**JACK- Sorry, love. You're on your own... drinks rum**

**CHICK- NOOOOOOOOOO!**


	2. Wakeywakey

**The Nightmare after the Nightmare before Christmas  
Chapter 2: Wakey-wakey**

"Mars wake up! Breakfast is ready!"

"I dom wam amy bwekfa…"

Marcy Fitell, or Mars as she wanted to be called, was a 16-year-old girl who just wanted to be alone almost every second of her life. She was a very secluded girl who always kept to herself and would only speak to her family members. Everyone at school thought she was a freak, only because she dressed and acted weird. She always wore black outfits that had almost the same thing on it every time: Skeletons, pumpkins, vampires, anything related to Halloween. She had long flowing black hair that reached all the way to her hips and nearly covered her face.

Then there was the fact that ever since she came to the school, not one word came out of her mouth, not even to answer a teacher, although she was well behaved and was getting straight As. So what was wrong with her? What made her this way? Whatever it was, she never wanted to speak of it. Not to anyone. Ever.

"Marceline Katharine Fitell, get your hiney down here NOW!" her mother's voice rang out again.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Mars moaned loud enough for her mother to hear. She heaved a large sigh, and laid her head back into her black pillow. This was the normal routine for Mars. Every morning, she would wake-up to her mother's sing-song voice call out, letting Mars know breakfast was all set. Mars would then mumble something into her pillow about how she refuses to eat. Then, Mars' mother would call out once again, only in a stricter tone, but Mars would simply reply that she would be down soon, and try to go back to sleep.

And then there was the other thing that would happen next, but Mars would always be too tired to remember. What was it again?

"MARS! WAKE UP YOU FAT ASS!" Mars suddenly felt the cold October air pierce her skin like sharp daggers as her covers were whipped off. Oh, yeah- her annoying little 14-year-old louse-for-a-brother brother, Marcus.

"MA-A-ARK! GIVE IT BACK, YOU FLIPPING RETARD!" Mars cried out, trying to retrieve her bed cover from her brother's grubby hands, only to have Mark tear it away from her.

"You'll have to answer this question first," he said, trying to conceal the giant orange and black bed cover behind his back and holding up a finger.

"At 6:30 in the morning?" Mars whined. "Common, Mark! Just give me the fricking bed sheet!"

"What is the one thing you can't stand?" Mark said.

"You," Mars said truthfully.

"Well, okay. Let me rephrase the question: What is real bright and helps plants grow?"

"The sun, moron."

"Say 'hello!' to Mr. Sun!" Mark then pulled open Mars' shades to her window, letting in bright sunrays into her room. Mars let out a shriek as the rays blinded her.

"I AM GOING TO FRICKING KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF-"Mars was cut off as her brother flung her bed cover into her face and ran for his dear life. She peeled it off, and saw a scrawny little leg disappear from her doorway. There was a menacing cackle that echoed through the hallway. Mars growled, and sprang off after him.

"MOM! MOM! MARS IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" Mark cried out as he bolted down the long hall, headed towards the stairs.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Mars tried to snatch his collar (actually, she was aiming for his breakable neck), but he veered out of her way, causing her to fall head first down the stairs. What went through her mind doesn't matter. What does is that luckily there was a big basket of freshly dryed (not to mention good smelling) laundry. All you could hear were her muffled screams drowned in the fresh smelling towels.

"Alright, that is ENOUGH!" Mars was then pulled straight out of the basket by her own mother. This wasn't very hard, since Mars was so just skin and bones, weighing only 100 pounds. She was then placed on the cold hardwood floor, gazing up into her mother's angry face.

"I knew you'd get her, Mom!" Mark said happily as he walked down the stairs, trying to sneak into the kitchen. "Now ground her for a year and-"

"Oh, no you don't buster," Mars' mother said sternly, grabbing onto Mark's collar and dragging him back into the living room. "I want an explanation of what happened THIS time." Both Mars and Mark immediately began to ramble on, trying to get their mother's mercy.

"Mark was the retard who took off my cover-"

"Yeah! It was because she was too lazy to-"

"- And then he opened the drapes-"

"- to let in some sunshine!"

"Then, he-"

"ARLIGHT! ALRIGHT!" their mother cried out, waving her arms like a referee who had just fouled a football player. "Let's just forget about the whole thing, and PEACFULLY eat some breakfast like good little children. Okay?" She gave them both a death stare. Mars and Mark nodded, and shuffled into the kitchen.

* * *

**Oh, yeah! 2nd chappie! W00T! Hey, I just realized that using the star thingies don't work...x3 Well, anywho, please send in more reviews! I always enjoy them! )**

**♥Depp's Chick**

**PS: Sorry if there's a weird thingy next to my name above... ((points up)) It should be a heart...**


End file.
